


Кофе со сливками

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: – Кажется, я вижу любовь в твоих глазах, – ехидно сказал Грантер, поглядывая на Эпонину. Та машинально нажимала на кнопки кофемашины, смешивая ему тройной эспрессо (ультра-крепкий, щепотку корицы, и плесни туда немного коньяка, милая), а сама то и дело смотрела поверх стойки и поверх дурацкой мешковатой шапки Грантера на угловой столик в некурящем зале. – Дай угадаю, – поёрзав на табурете, сказал Грантер, – Это тот рыжий лопоухий студентик, который уже полчаса пялится на блондинку с книгой?Машина фыркнула паром, едва не ошпарив Эпонине пальцы, потому что она засмотрелась на то, как та самая блондинка с книгой изящными, выверенными движениями нарезала политый карамелью блинчик. Проследив её взгляд, Грантер перегнулся через стойку и сочувственно похлопал Эпонину по плечу.– Ну, ты попала, милая, – заметил он, посерьезнев. – Я её знаю, и тебе повезло ещё меньше, чем мне.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier
Kudos: 1





	Кофе со сливками

– Кажется, я вижу любовь в твоих глазах, – ехидно сказал Грантер, поглядывая на Эпонину. Та машинально нажимала на кнопки кофемашины, смешивая ему тройной эспрессо (ультра-крепкий, щепотку корицы, и плесни туда немного коньяка, милая), а сама то и дело смотрела поверх стойки и поверх дурацкой мешковатой шапки Грантера на угловой столик в некурящем зале. – Дай угадаю, – поёрзав на табурете, сказал Грантер, – Это тот рыжий лопоухий студентик, который уже полчаса пялится на блондинку с книгой?   
Машина фыркнула паром, едва не ошпарив Эпонине пальцы, потому что она засмотрелась на то, как та самая блондинка с книгой изящными, выверенными движениями нарезала политый карамелью блинчик. Проследив её взгляд, Грантер перегнулся через стойку и сочувственно похлопал Эпонину по плечу.   
– Ну, ты попала, милая, – заметил он, посерьезнев. – Я её знаю, и тебе повезло ещё меньше, чем мне.

Её звали Козеттой.   
Эпонина помнила, как давным-давно, когда её жизнь ещё не превратилась в тот хтонический кошмар, из которого она выбралась сама и вытащила брата, так и не сумев спасти сестру, в их дом на окраине провинциального городка прибыла Козетта. Тоненькая, слабая, обожаемая своей хипповатой матерью, которая отправляла родителям Эпонины, кажется, весь свой скудный заработок, малышка из под материнского крылышка попала прямиком в ад. Эпонину до сих пор иногда скручивало мучительное чувство вины от стыдных, отвратительных воспоминаний о том, как она, вслед за матерью, издевалась над девочкой, как дразнила её своими дорогими игрушками, как пугала страшными сказками... О, у неё были все основания стыдиться и злиться, и ненавидеть себя и сестру, и мать за то, как они обходились с этим солнечным ребёнком.   
Когда Козетта впервые солнечным зайчиком впорхнула в кофейню, Эпонина чуть не нырнула под стойку, чтобы не попасться ей на глаза. Но Козетта её не узнала. И Эпонина до сих пор не могла понять, то ли ей следует рыдать от облегчения, то ли злиться, что её забыли. 

Козетта приходила почти каждый день, заказывала травяной чай, мороженое или крошечный кусочек торта и, достав из сумки книгу, принималась за чтение. Эпонина зачем-то запоминала это всё и знала, что Ремарк расстроил Козетту так, что она заказала два пирожных вместо одного, а под "Гарри Поттера" она решилась попробовать тыквенный фреш. Эпонине хотелось ненавидеть её за то, что она получила от жизни все радости, всё счастье, которого Эпонине так недоставало, но не могла. Ночами лёжа на продавленном диванчике под одеялом, она перебирала в мыслях все те чёрточки, которые делали Козетту лучше её самой, и в груди сворачивалась змеёй холодная злоба, но когда днём Козетта улыбалась ей, заказывая свой любимый чай, эта злость таяла, и Эпонина снова из-за стойки краем глаза наблюдала за тем, как Козетта листает страницы очередной книги.   
– Поговори с ней, – сказал Грантер как-то, и Эпонина огрызнулась:   
– О, от тебя этот совет просто охуенно слышать, – она резко поставила перед ним стакан с кофе, едва не расплескав его. – К тому же, она же явно из тех дурочек, знаешь, как в кино: блондинка в законе или какая-нибудь Ханна Монтана.   
Грантер хихикнул, доставая из внутреннего кармана фляжку, и щедро плеснул из неё в свой стакан. Оглянувшись через плечо на Козетту, он вновь посмотрел на Эпонину:  
– Скорее, как принцесса Миа, – заметил он многозначительно и, прихватив свой стакан, слез с табурета. – Поговори с ней, – повторил он на прощанье. – Просто поговори.  
Когда он вышел, Эпонина, вздохнув, оглядела зал. Посетителей почти не было, и она, злясь на себя за нерешительность, вышла из-за стойки. Пока она шла к дальнему столику, за которым сидела Козетта, она успела подумать, что стоило бы привести волосы в порядок и поправить фартук так, чтобы кофейные брызги на футболке были не так заметны.  
– Что-нибудь ещё? – спросила она, забирая пустую тарелку с редкими каплями ванильного соуса. Козетта подняла голову от книги и улыбнулась так искренне, что Эпонине показалось, будто где-то рядом только что взошло солнце.   
– Спасибо большое, это было очень-очень вкусно, – сказала Козетта, поправляя выбившийся из косы локон и заводя его за аккуратное розовое ушко с жемчужной серёжкой. – Только в этой книге всё так беспросветно, что хочется ещё чего-нибудь сладкого...  
По правилам кофейни Эпонина сейчас должна была перечислить все имеющиеся десерты и посоветовать выбрать тот, который готовили раньше других, но вместо этого она спросила:  
– А что вы читаете?   
– Достоевский, – Козетта смешно сморщила нос. – Мораль выбора, ницшеанство, ужас нищеты – ужасно скучно.  
– "Идиот" или "Преступление и наказание"? – спросила Эпонина только для того, чтобы Козетта, удивлённо хлопнув ресницами, посмотрела на неё внимательнее. Она просто не знала, что собрания "Друзей Азбуки" иногда проходили в квартире Комбефера, уставленной книгами от пола до потолка, где Эпонина, устав от высокопарных дебатов, скатывающихся в обычные перебранки, уходила в ванную с книгой и читала там, скрючившись на полу душевой кабины.   
– "Преступление и наказание", – растерянно ответила Козетта, откладывая книгу и глядя на Эпонину снизу вверх. – Мой отец считает, что её должен знать каждый человек, но, честно, вы – первая, кто знает хотя бы её название.   
Эпонина пожала плечами, будто бы это было что-то само собой разумеющееся, и пошла к стойке, чтобы принести Козетте вишнёвый пирог, потому что, действительно, тяжело читать Достоевского без допинга.

На следующий день Эпонина пришла на работу в платье в мелкий цветочек, которое непривычно оголяло коленки и нещадно стискивало грудь, а густые и жёсткие свои волосы она заплела в тугую косу, перехваченную для верности двумя аптечными резинками. Ей казалось, что она выглядит, как полная дура, но Грантер, едва зайдя в кафе, только и смог, что присвистнуть, вытянув губы трубочкой.  
– Знаешь, – сказал он, задумчиво подпирая щёку кулаком, и уставился в вырез платья Эпонины. – Если бы моя жизнь и без этого не напоминала долбанный арт-хаус, я бы снял про вас двоих порно.   
Чуть не разлив кофе, Эпонина посмотрела на него тёмными от гнева глазами, и её смуглые скулы залил вишнёвый румянец.   
– А что? – Грантер пожал плечами: – Вы бы так круто смотрелись вместе, как мороженое с карамелью.  
Увернувшись от полотенца, которым Эпонина зло хлопнула его по плечу, Грантер отошёл на безопасное расстояние и оттуда сказал:  
– И не говори мне, что тоже не думала об этом, я хорошо тебя знаю.  
Опустив руки, Эпонина отвернулась от него так резко, что коса хлестнула её по спине, и прижалась лбом к ледяному стеклу холодильника. Грантер был прав, она действительно думала об этом раньше. О том, что губы Козетты должны по вкусу напоминать яблочный штрудель, а её кожа от поцелуев, наверно, тает, как мороженое, и на вкус – такая же сладкая, сливочно-ванильная, с незабываемым запахом. О том, что под воздушным подолом её платья, между гладких бёдер белеет кружевной треугольничек, прижимающий к коже светлый пушок, по которому так и хочется провести кончиками пальцев, а потом...  
Эпонина прижала к горячим щекам ладони и, тряхнув головой, повернулась к стойке.   
– Привет, – сказала ей Козетта, садясь на оставленный Грантером табурет. – Я решила сегодня сесть поближе, чтобы мы могли поговорить, можно?  
– Можно, – выдохнула Эпонина, добавляя про себя "Тебе можно всё".

Козетта стала садиться за стойку чаще, и скоро даже выселенный с любимого своего табурета Грантер перестал ворчать, глядя на то, как Эпонина о чём-то спорит с Козеттой, не глядя нарезая торты или украшая порции чизкейка сиропом.   
– Я думала, ты как маленькая глупенькая фея, – сказала Эпонина, снимая фартук и вешая его на крючок. В кофейне они остались вдвоём, только гремела где-то вёдрами уборщица. В полутьме признаваться в собственной глупости оказалось легче, и Эпонина, прикусив на миг губу, продолжила: – Знаешь, такая легкая, недалёкая и не думающая ни о чём, а ты... – она покачала головой и, не зная куда деть руки, затеребила в пальцах перекинутую через плечо косу. – Ты чувствуешь это всё, – она неловко обвела руками зал, – И ты, наверное, сможешь что-то изменить в этом мире, сделать его лучше.   
Козетта посмотрела на неё, склонив голову набок, и свет фар проезжающих мимо машин вызолотил её волосы и чуть нахмуренные брови. Она облизнула губы и напряжённо улыбнулась.   
– Не смогу, – сказала она. Ей было сложнее: Эпонина пряталась в тени, а на неё падал свет фонаря и вывески магазина в доме напротив, отталкивая темноту от её тоненькой фигурки, и Эпонина невольно сделала шаг вперёд, как летящий к свече мотылёк. Козетта отвела взгляд на секунду, кусая губы, словно не решаясь сказать что-то, и Эпонина, встав рядом с ней, накрыла её узкую белую ладонь своей, смуглой. Бездумно она погладила её тёплые пальцы, сплетая их со своими, и Козетта, словно решившись, неумело ткнулась своим сладким розовым ртом в приоткрытые от удивления губы Эпонины. С мучительной, почти болезненной нежностью гладя её светлые волосы, Эпонина подумала, что ей послышалось, как Козетта выдохнула ей на ухо: – Без тебя не смогу.   
Послышалось ведь?


End file.
